Waning of the Light
by AwestruckHero21
Summary: In a world torn apart by the battle between the Chosen of the Light and the Soldiers of the Dark, only time will tell who will be victorious.


Waning of the Light

Chapter 1: Both Sides Clash

Chosen of the Light (Darvante)

As I looked down at the defeated man the only thing that I could think was how much I hated this man. I didn't feel sorry for having brought him this close to death. I didn't feel anything other than anger.

"Killing me isn't going to change anything; the Darkness is going to win. The Light will fall!"

Maybe it wasn't him I was angry at; maybe I was angry at the fact, that what he said was true. The Chosen of the Light were falling quickly and almost all hope was lost.

"As long as I am still alive, the light will never fall," I said as I finished off the man with a slash of my keyblade.

Since the world became the battlefield between the Chosen of the Light and the Soldiers of the Darkness I have had one purpose in mind, trying to gather the other Chosen to defend the Light. We stand a better chance as a combined force then as single entities. The death of the already too many Chosen strengthened this course of action. After resting in a rundown building I continued my quest to gather the other Chosen. My name is Darvante and I am a Chosen of the Light, chosen to defend the light and destroy the Darkness.

Soldier of Darkness (Syblis)

"Damn the light!"

The young man could feel that another of his comrades had perished to one of those damn Chosen. However sad the loss of a comrade was, the Chosen are dying fast than us, which was a heartening thought. The young opened his mind so he could openly communicate with the Darkness,

"_You have done well, Syblis, another Chosen is near, destroy that one as well and you will be one step closer to obtaining the power you crave!"_

The conversation finished, Syblis severed the connection.

"Soon there will be one less Chosen left and the Darkness will grow one step closer to victory."

The Darkness acted as a sort of compass, constantly pointing him in the direction that he needed to go. He came to a worn down and deserted city, as he walked towards the center of the city what looked like a sack came into view but as he approached realized it was a man. He knelt down next to the dead man and could sense that he was the fallen comrade he had sensed earlier.

"Return to the darkness my fellow Soldier, and go with honor because you died fighting the Light.

"I am almost upon you, vile Chosen, and soon you will share the same fate as my comrade!"

Syblis closed the eyes of the dead Soldier and continued forward, a fire burning in his eyes and the urge to kill leading him to the edge of darkness, the place where he could freely summon the Heartless. He summoned a hundred of the lesser heartless, figuring that should be enough to kill one Chosen and sent them forward; their hunger for heart of the Chosen would guide them.

Darvante

A sudden warning from the Light made Darvante turn around and see that there was a swarm of lesser heartless coming towards him.

"If there are heartless here then a Soldier must be close behind."

He summoned his keyblade and slashed at the first heartless, dispatching it easily. He continued to dispatch each heartless that came near him. Any onlooker would have been stunned at how beautiful his swordplay was. He finished off the last one and saw that the Soldier that had summoned the heartless was smiling happily.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face; I have just destroyed your scouting party!"

The Soldier laughed, "For once, I have underestimated a Chosen, normally a hundred lesser heartless can bring one of YOU down!

"Tell that to your dead Soldier friend," Darvante said, allowing a smile to touch his lips.

This elicited the response that Darvante was hoping for from the Soldier, a lunge into action, the will to kill coming from him was almost palpable. As the soldier was still clearing the distance he called his weapon, which was a simple short sword, from the darkness. Their weapons meant with a clang, and they pushed each other back. Each of their dances was so effective that it looked as if they were dancing with each other. The opening in the defense came from the Soldiers side and Darvante took advantage of it and managed to get one good slash in. The soldier looked down in surprise and he dropped to one knee.

"Look like you underestimated me in more than one way," Darvante said as he raised his keyblade for the final blow.

"Looks like you underestimated me as well," the Soldier laughed and opened a portal of darkness and quickly rolled inside, the portal closed behind him.

"It may be over for now but I know that we will meet again and next time it will end with your death!"


End file.
